The subject matter disclosed herein generally relates to fluid valves. More specifically, this disclosure relates to detection of leakage from fluid valves.
Valves are widely used in, for example power generation systems such as gas turbines, and are often applied in fuel systems which provide fuels, for example, gas, to the power generation systems. In some conditions, for example, at startup of the power generation system, excess leakage from fuel valves can result in damage such as rupture or explosion of components of the power generation system. To reduce the likelihood of such damage, valve leakage checks are often performed prior to startup of the power generation system. Typically these leakage checks compare a pressure upstream of a valve at a start of the check with a pressure after a predetermined amount of time has elapsed. The amount of pressure drop over the time period is then compared to a threshold. Conventional leakage checks performed in this manner are time consuming and yield many false-positive results since by solely determining a difference in pressure, the conventional check does not accommodate fuel leakage from multiple fuel valves during testing, the conventional check does not take into account varying fuel operating conditions.